Rauch in einer Bar
by rosiel13
Summary: Spielt irgendwann während Wilson bei House wohnt. Eigentlich ist es irgendwie House/Wilson/Cameron, aber die Zwei quatschen mehr.


1A/N: Da mein früherer Beatreader gekündigt hat habe ich einige meiner älter Stories hervorkramen. Wenigsten wurden die von meinem Deutschlehrer durchgelesen. Ja, das ist eine meiner alten Schularbeiten. Das Thema war einfach perfekt und ich machte gleich ein Fanfic draus.

Ich hab wegen der vielen Rechtschreibfehler heul nur eine 4 bekommen aber ich hoffe eich gefällt's besser. Viel Spaß.

**Rauch in einer Bar**

Als er die tür zur Bar aufmachte, stieg ihm sofort der Zigarettenrauch in die Nase. James Wilson mochte diese Bar eigentlich noch nie, aber heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen man sich nur mit einer Flasche Bier in eine dunkle Ecke verziehen und sterben möchte. Und eigentlich war es Houses Idee hirher zu gehen. James schätzte House zwar sehr als Freund, aber oft war er eine totale Nervensäge.

"_Ach ja, Wilson. Zahlst du heute, ich hab meine Geldbörse im Auto vergessen." "House, du hast kein Auto sondern ein Motorrad!" "Ach Jimmy, bitte." "Aber das ist das LETZTE Mal!" _

So schienen im Moment die meisten ihrer Gespräche zu verlaufen.

Die zwei setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und bestellten ihre Getränke. Wieder stieg James Zigarettenrauch in die Nase. Er sah hinüber zu Gregory, der sich gerade eine ansteckte. "Ich dachte du wolltest mit dem Rauchen aufhören." "Du wohnst ohne Miete bei mir und ich darf rauchen, okaaaay." "Und ich sterbe dann an Lungenkrebs." "Lass deine miese Laune bloß nicht an mir aus." Wilson war in letzter Zeit wirklich schneller gereizt als sonst.

Vor nicht ganz zwei Wochen hatte ihn Ehefrau Nummer 3 endgültig aus dem Haus geworfen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich etwas Ablenkung nötig.

Und wieder hatte er diesen verdammten Zigarettenrauch in der Nase als Gregory an seinem Ärmel zupfte. "Was ist denn?" "Nun sieh einer an! Schau mal, wer da drüben sitzt." James folgte Houses Blich zur Bar.

Dort saß Dr. Cameron auf einem der Barhocker und nippte an ihrem Drink. Sie hatte eine dunkelblaue seidene Bluse an und ihr schwarzer rock war ihr etwas übers Knie gerutscht.

"Halloooo?! Erde an Jimmy!" Jetzt erst bemerkte James das Gregory mit seiner Hant vor seinen Augen herumfuchtelte. "Hey, für diesen Blick könnstest du wegen sexueller Belästigung angezeigt werden. Du ziehst sie ja fast aus..." flüsterte Greg und stupste Wilson vielsagen in die Rippen. "Ach, lass den Unsinn!" Robert schob Gregs Hand weg und widmete sich nun seinem Bier, dass die Kellnerin mittlerweile gebracht hatte. Und da war wieder dieser verfluchte Zigarettenrauch.

Jimmy und Greg unterhielten sich weiter über mehr oder weniger ernste Dinge. Doch House war nicht entgangen, dass James immer wieder zu Cameron hinüber linste.

Sie war sehr hübsch das musste sogar er zugeben. Sie ist zwar ein paar Jahre jünger als die Beiden aber trotzdem sehr klug und beliebt. Inzwischen hat sie schon Komplexe dass das nur an ihrem Aussehen liegt und wirft daher noch mehr in ihre Arbeit als sonst. House und Wilson haben das schon oft zu spüren bekommen. Sie steigert sich einfach immer in alles hinein.

House schaft es dann immer irgendwie dass sie zu Wilson rennt und sich bei ihm ausheult, er muss es dann natürlich brühwarm Cuddy erzählen und schon sitzt Greg in der Klinik.

"Verdammt Jimmy, sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede!" "Das tu ich doch." "Nein du starrst sie an." Gregory deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Allison, welche gerade den vierten Mann abwimmelte der sie einladen wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund machten James Männer in ihrer Nähe nervös.

Er musste nun beinahe husten wegen dem Rauch. House hatte ihn direkt damit angeblasen. "Du bist so dumm." meinte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. "Und warum bin ich so dumm?" "Deine Frau hat dich rausgeworfen, ihr seid geschieden. Du bist Single." House zieht bedeutungsvoll den Bierdeckel unter seinem Glas weg. "Dort sitzt eine Frau die auch Single ist." Er nahm nun Jimmys Bierdeckel in die andere Hand. "Alsoool Ganz langsam für dich." Er klatschte beide Deckel vor Wilsons Nase zusammen. "House du bist verrückt!" " Nein, das heißt jetzt geistig herausgefordert." " Aber sie ist eine Kollegin und du weist wie Cuddy über Verhältnisse am Arbeitsplatz denkt." "Als ob dich das je aufgehalten hätte." "Du kannst mich m..." "Außerdem sind wir hier nicht im Krankenhaus sondern in einer Bar und Zweitens rede ich hier nicht von Affäre sondern Beziehung, denn du bist S-I-N-G-L-E!" "Streu noch etwas mehr Salz in die Wunde. Ich weis sehr gut, dass ich Single bin." "Gut, dann geh zu ihr." "Nein!" "Dann tu ich es." "Nein, Greg stopp warte!"

James wollte Gregory noch am Arm festhalten doch dieser war schon aufgestanden und humpelte zur Bar. Wilsons Herz hörte fast auf zu schlagen als House Cameron auf die Schulter tippte und sich neben sie an den Tresen lehnte. Er konnte nicht hinsehen und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er wie sich jamand neben ihn setzte, da wurde der Rauch schon fast unerträglich. "House du bist wirklich so ein Ar..." Wilson blieben die Worte im Hals stecken als er den Kopf hob. Nicht sein Freund saß neben ihm sondern Cameron. "Hi James, wie geht's?" "Ähh...Ganz gut...und selbst?" "Ich glaube ich haben in der letzten halben Stunde genug Nikotin für den Rest meines Lebens eigeatmet." "Ja...es ist ziemlich stickig. Du Cameron..." "Du kannst mich ruhig Allison nennen." "Okay, Allison. Was hältst du davon...wenn wir etwas frische Luft schnappen und einen Kaffee trinken gehen." "Was ist den mit House?" "Der ist ein großer Junge und kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

In der Tat hatte dieser angefangen mit ein paar Studenten ein Wetttrinken zu veranstalten. "Naja, zumindest hoffe ich das." "Dann nehm' ich den Vorschlag gerne an. Ich kenne da ein nettes Café gleich um die Ecke." "Dann lass uns gehen." Die Beiden standen auf und James warf ein paar Dollar auf den Tisch und folgte Allison zum Ausgang. Als er ihr die Tür aufhielt, sah er noch einmal der ihm leit betrunken ein Daumenhoch Zeichen gab.

Mit einem Wilson durch die Tür ein und sofort stieg ihm die kühle Nachtluft in die Nase.

**Fin**

A/N: Na nicht schlecht für eine Stunde. Ich weis House wirkt etwas seltsam als Kuppler aber wahrscheinlich wollte er nur Cameron loswerden, oder es lag an der Kombination Zigaretten, Alkohol, Vicodin...Tja sucht euch was aus.

Reviews sind sehr willkommen.

Zum Schluss noch ein paar Worte in eigener Sache: Falls sich irgend jemand erbarmt und mein neuer Betareader werden möchte soll er mir bitte 'ne Mail schicken Voraussetzungen sind nur bessere Rechtschreibfähigkeiten als ich (was nicht schwer sein dürfte). Er oder sie bekommt auch regelmäßig eine Seite meines ganz persönlichen House-fanfic Comics.

Gruß und Kuss


End file.
